Robert Mueller
For similar names, see Robert Muller (disambiguation). i don't remember this guy in the movie Robert Swan Mueller III (/ˈmʌlər/; born August 7, 1944) is an American attorney who served as the sixth Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) from 2001 to 2013.3 A conservative Republican,456 he was appointed by President George W. Bush; President Barack Obama gave his original ten-year term a two-year extension, making him the longest-serving FBI Director since J. Edgar Hoover. He is currently head of the Special Counsel investigation of Russian interference in the 2016 United States electionsand related matters. A graduate of Princeton University, Mueller served as a Marine Corps officer during the Vietnam War, receiving the Bronze Star Medalwith Combat "V" for heroism and the Purple Heart Medal. After graduating from the University of Virginia School of Law (1973), he worked at a private firm in San Francisco for three years until his appointment as an Assistant U.S. Attorney (AUSA) in the same city. Before his appointment as FBI Director, Mueller served as a United States Attorney, as United States Assistant Attorney General for the Criminal Division, and as Acting U.S. Deputy Attorney General. In May 2017, Mueller was appointed by Deputy Attorney General Rod Rosenstein as special counsel overseeing an ongoing investigation into Russian interference in the 2016 U.S. presidential election and related matters.7 Contentsi saw this guy on the news talking about donald tump but i dont know about how he's in the movie * 1Early life and education * 2United States Marine Corps service * 3Legal career * 4Sixth Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation * 5Return to private sector * 6Special Counsel for the Department of Justice * 7Personal life * 8Military awards * 9References * 10Further reading * 11External links Early life and education Mueller was born at Doctors Hospital in the New York City borough of Manhattan,89 the first child of Alice C. Truesdale (1920–2007) and Robert Swan Mueller Jr. (1916–2007). He has four younger sisters: Susan, Sandra, Joan, and Patricia.10 His father was an executive with DuPont who had served as a Navy officer in the Atlantic and Mediterranean theaters during World War II.10 Mueller is of German, English and Scottish descent. His paternal great-grandfather, Gustave A. Mueller, was a prominent doctor in Pittsburgh, whose own father August C. E. Müller had immigrated to the United States in 1855 from the Province of Pomerania in the Kingdom of Prussia (a historical state whose territory included land now part of Germany and western Poland).11 On his mother's side, he is a great-grandson of the railroad executive William Truesdale.12 Mueller grew up in Princeton, New Jersey, where he attended Princeton Country Day School, now known as Princeton Day School. After he completed eighth grade, his family moved to Philadelphia while Mueller himself went on to attend St. Paul's School in Concord, New Hampshire, where he was captain of the soccer, hockey, and lacrosse teams and won the Gordon Medal as the school's top athlete in 1962.1314 A lacrosse teammate and classmate at St. Paul's School was future Massachusetts Senator and Secretary of State John Kerry.15 Mueller went on to study at Princeton University, where he continued to play lacrosse,16 receiving a Bachelor of Arts in politics with a senior thesis on jurisdiction in the South West Africa cases in 1966.16 Mueller earned a Master of Arts in international relations from New York University in 1967, before pursuing his Juris Doctor degree. In 1968, Mueller joined the U.S. Marine Corps. He has cited his teammate David Spencer Hackett's death in the Vietnam War as an influence on his decision to pursue military service.17 Of his classmate, Mueller has said, "One of the reasons I went into the Marine Corps was because we lost a very good friend, a Marine in Vietnam, who was a year ahead of me at Princeton. There were a number of us who felt we should follow his example and at least go into the service. And it flows from there."18 Hackett was a Marine Corps first lieutenant in the infantry and was killed in 1967 in Quảng Trị Province by small arms fire.19 After his military service, Mueller enrolled at the University of Virginia School of Law, where he served on the Virginia Law Review and graduated in 1973.20 United States Marine Corps service After waiting a year so a knee injury could heal, Mueller was accepted for officer training in the United States Marine Corps in 1968, attending training at Parris Island, Officer Candidate School, Army Ranger School, and Army jump school. Of all these, he said later that he considered Ranger School the most valuable. "It more than anything teaches you about how you react with no sleep and nothing to eat."2122 Lt Robert S. Mueller, USMC In July 1968, he was sent to South Vietnam, where he served as a rifle platoon leader with Second Platoon, H Company, 2nd Battalion, 4th Marines, 3rd Marine Division.923 On December 11, 1968, during an engagement in Operation Scotland II, he earned the Bronze Star with "V" distinction for combat valor for rescuing a wounded Marine under enemy fire during an ambush in which he saw half of his platoon become casualties.242526 In April 1969, he received an enemy gunshot wound in the thigh, recovered, and returned to lead his platoon until June 1969.27 For his service in and during the Vietnam War, his military decorations and awards include: the Bronze Star Medal with Combat "V", Purple Heart Medal, two Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medals with Combat "V", Combat Action Ribbon, National Defense Service Medal, Vietnam Service Medal with four service stars, Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross, Republic of Vietnam Campaign Medal, and Parachut